


The moment of truth in your lies

by Fae



Category: Marvel, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Fae
Summary: Sdraiato sul letto, accarezzato dalle luci fioche che filtrano nella stanza, Charles sogna.





	The moment of truth in your lies

**Author's Note:**

> \- ambientata durante Logan (il film), poco prima che Charles si risvegli a casa della famiglia Munson e ricordi quello che ha fatto a Westchester e *piange*  
> \- prompt: _Se osservi abbastanza attentamente il tuo problema, ti accorgerai di essere parte del problema_ (Arthur Bloch) (COWT #8, quinta settimana @ [LDF](http://www.landedifandom.net)), [immagine](http://www.landedifandom.net/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/prompt33.jpg) (Maritombola #8 @ [LDF](http://www.landedifandom.net)), [Iris](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/googoodolls/iris.html) (Goo Goo Dolls) + camera e cuscini + tramonto d'estate (Uova di Prompt @ [bestiedigitali](http://bestiedigitali.livejournal.com/)), chiudi gli occhi (#038 @ [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/))

Sdraiato sul letto, accarezzato dalle luci fioche che filtrano nella stanza, Charles sogna. Sogna, o forse immagina, o forse ricorda - il confine è sempre stato labile per lui e non riesce più a distinguerlo con chiarezza, ma se si sforza riesce ancora a _vedere_.

Il letto è caldo e comodo, i cuscini morbidi, le lenzuola fresche di bucato, e l'intera stanza sa di casa, di famiglia e di cose buone. Potrebbe essere la casa in cui si trova, o potrebbe essere Westchester, o potrebbe essere entrambe le cose insieme - qualcuno non lo crederebbe possibile, questo, ma un tempo qualcuno ha detto che neanche _lui_ era possibile, che la sua intera razza non era possibile, quindi Charles stabilisce che lo è. E' casa dei Munson, ed è Westchester, ed è una casa qualunque in un luogo qualunque in un tempo qualunque. Non ha davvero importanza.

E' casa sua, però, quindi la vuole piena delle persone che ama.

Chiude gli occhi e la popola di voci, di risate, di suoni familiari e di altri mai sentiti prima. Le luci che filtrano nella stanza sono quelle dei primi raggi del sole, decide - dunque la prima voce che sente è quella di Hank, perché il primo a svegliarsi è sempre stato lui. Ci sono i bisbigli quieti di Jean e Scott, i richiami affettuosi di Ororo, e naturalmente i grugniti di Logan. C'è Raven, da qualche parte, la Raven con cui è cresciuto e che è sempre rimasta nel suo cuore.

Ma c'è anche Laura, che dorme accanto a lui sul tappeto, finalmente serena. E ci sono altre miriadi di voci e risate e suoni e domande e pensieri, giovani mutanti che imparano a crescere e a vivere, a combattere e a cadere e a rialzarsi - e a sperare, sempre.

Riapre gli occhi, soddisfatto, e lo sguardo gli cade sulle proprie mani. Sono vecchie, rugose, macchiate dal tempo, come tutto il resto. Ha sempre fatto più affidamento sulla sua mente che sul suo corpo, eppure ci sono stati giorni in cui poteva contare su entrambi - giorni in cui le gambe lo sostenevano, le mani funzionavano ancora a dovere, e persino la sua faccia non era così spiacevole da guardare, a quanto dicevano.

Dunque perché non concedersi anche questo, dopotutto - del resto non sono che le farneticazioni di un vecchio pazzo, si dice, e ride di sé e della propria vanità come un bambino dopo il più divertente degli scherzi.

Il tempo di un battito di ciglia, e le sue mani sono di nuovo bianche, lisce, giovani. Prova a stendere le dita, a piegarle, e resta incantato a fissarne i movimenti come se fossero qualcosa di mai visto prima; prova a sfiorarsi la fronte, e ride di nuovo nell'incontrare una ciocca di capelli. Muove cautamente una gamba, poi l'altra, solo per ricordare che effetto fa.

E' un buon lavoro, decide, annuendo tra sé. Manca soltanto una cosa per rendere tutto perfetto.

Si volta su un fianco, verso l'interno del letto, e chiude gli occhi di nuovo. Immagina la consistenza del materasso che affonda piano dal lato opposto, immagina un profumo, aspro e inconfondibile, immagina la luce cambiare oltre le sue palpebre, schermata da qualcosa che non c'era fino a un attimo prima. Quando li riapre Erik è di fronte a lui, la testa affondata nel cuscino e le labbra arricciate nell'accenno di un sorriso, tenero e beffardo insieme.

Non gli dice _buongiorno_ né _ti amo_ , non ce n'è bisogno. Hanno avuto tutta la vita per dirselo. Hanno tutta l'eternità per farlo ancora.

Invece volta appena il collo per lanciare un'occhiata dietro la propria schiena, verso il tappeto, e poi sbuffa e torna a guardarlo, senza smettere di sorridere. "Un'altra, Charles? Sul serio?"  
Lui gli sorride di rimando. "Non provarci" lo ammonisce, divertito. "Lo so che ne sei felice."  
"Dico solo che finiremo le stanze, prima o poi."  
"Allora ne costruiremo altre."  
"Se è come suo padre distruggerà la sua non appena sarà pronta" obietta Erik, e Charles ride. "Pensi che la convincerai a restare?"

Lo guarda. Vorrebbe toccarlo, ma ha paura che possa scomparire. "Ho convinto te" dice soltanto, e spera che sia abbastanza.

La luce cambia di nuovo - non è più quella del primo mattino, e non è più nemmeno una luce soltanto. E' quella del tramonto che scende su Washington e accarezza una scalinata di pietra, è il riverbero del fuoco sulle caselle di una scacchiera, è il sole accecante di Cuba. E' un lampo di energia che squarcia la notte, è il neon freddo riflesso nel bianco di una prigione di plastica, è la penombra di un mondo senza più speranza. E' - sono - tutti i momenti che hanno vissuto, e tutti quelli che avrebbero potuto vivere.

Tutti tranne uno.

"Che cosa c'è, Charles?" domanda Erik, quietamente.

Charles aggrotta la fronte. C'è qualcosa non va, realizza, qualcosa che ancora manca, ma non saprebbe dire cos'è.

"Non lo so" risponde, incerto, e chiude gli occhi inseguendo quel pensiero che si ostina a sfuggirgli come la scia di una cometa. Si concentra, aggrappandosi alle proprie sensazioni, provando a comprendere ciò che vogliono dirgli. "E' qualcosa" aggiunge dopo un attimo "qualcosa che ho fatto. Ma non riesco a ricordarlo."  
"Forse non è importante."  
"No" sussurra, sbattendo le palpebre e specchiandosi nello sguardo indecifrabile di Erik. "No, io credo che lo sia."  
"Allora forse non è stata colpa tua."

Erik allunga una mano sopra le coperte, e Charles trattiene il respiro. Sfiora le sue dita con la cautela che si riserva a qualcosa di infinitamente fragile, come una bolla di sapone pronta a scoppiare da un istante all'altro, e le guida verso le proprie labbra, baciandole con la delicatezza di un soffio di vento. Per un momento non esiste altro. L'universo intero, il tempo, lo spazio, tutto si comprime e si riduce a quel contatto, al sorriso di Erik, al raggio di luce che accende il rosso brunito dei suoi capelli, al respiro quieto di Laura, alle voci che ancora filtrano ovattate oltre la porta, al profumo di bucato, di sole, di casa. Il resto, qualsiasi cosa fosse, non esiste più.

"Chiudi gli occhi, Charles" mormora. "Ti verrà in mente quando ti sveglierai. Adesso chiudi gli occhi."

Se dovesse scegliere un momento, pensa Charles, un solo momento in cui vivere per sempre, sceglierebbe questo.

Chiude gli occhi. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- a me Logan (il film) ha fatto un male terribile, per ragioni mie personali che non starò a dirvi e perchè è un film completamente diverso da tutti quelli dell'X-movieverse, non solo per il tono ma perchè prende il concetto del ~supereroe e lo fa a brandelli e ti sbatte in faccia tutta una serie di cose che non vorresti vedere mai. Quando sono tornata dal cinema ho avvertito il bisogno fisico di scrivere qualcosa per elaborare, è stata una specie di catarsi, ed è rarissimo che mi succeda ''XD Tutta la prima parte è venuta fuori così, e poi (come al solito) mi sono bloccata e l'ho piantata lì con l'idea di terminarla. E poi (sempre come al solito) il COWT mi ha dato l'occasione per sbloccarmi, e tutta la seconda parte è stata aggiunta tipo ventiquattr'ore fa. IL MIO METODO DI SCRITTURA PER NIENTE PSICOPATICO, LEMME SHOW YOU IT /o/  
> \- chi siano le persone che Charles ha involontariamente ucciso a Westchester non viene specificato, e proprio per questo si può ipotizzare che fossero studenti, o che fossero gli X-Men del nucleo storico, o, per dire, che uno di loro fosse Erik. Così, mi sentivo di ricordarvelo. *UGLY SOBBING*  
> \- ho cercato un po' in giro per capire se il 2029 in cui è ambientato il film sia quello della linea alternativa di DOFP o quello della linea originale (cioè una specie di what if del tipo "cosa sarebbe successo se Logan non avesse mai cambiato la storia"), o ancora quello di un'altra linea completamente diversa, ma ho trovato opinioni contrastanti e sto tuttora ragionando per capire quale opzione mi convinca di più. Ad ogni modo quello che Charles "vede" non è legato a una timeline precisa, sono per l'appunto _"tutti i momenti che hanno vissuto, e tutti quelli che avrebbero potuto vivere"_ , cosa che - viste le condizioni in cui è ridotta la sua mente a quel punto - non mi sembra neanche troppo forzata. Quindi mi sono presa la libertà di metterci dentro tutto quello che mi andava e mi sembrava pucci, perchè più potente della catarsi c'è solo la forza dell'OTP /o/  
> 


End file.
